


You're Not Her Daddy Any Longer

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: Steve and Madi spend some quality time together, the next morning Tony has an innocent question to ask his daughter…





	You're Not Her Daddy Any Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, and no one. I make no profit from this. Anything recognisable belongs to Marvel.
> 
> This may be a work of fiction, but it is my work of fiction. Do not republish without my prior consent please!

“Night Papa.” Madison murmured, pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek before making her way to the elevator. “Sweet dreams, Princess, I love you.” Madi returned her father’s affectionate words before the elevator took off, once safely away from prying eyes the brunette allowed herself a small smile, whilst she sent Steve a message letting him know she was on her way. “I cannot believe he put me on the same floor as Steve, assuming he wouldn’t be interested…” Madison sighed to herself, getting off of the elevator. She heard a muffled welcome as she knocked on Steve’s door and quickly slipped into his room.

Another smile crept onto her face as she nestled herself into Steve’s arms, “I missed you today.” Steve smirked and nuzzled his nose in her neck, “I missed you too sugar, but we’ve got all night now.” Deciding to feign innocence, Madison tilted her head slightly and sighed “but I thought we were going to bed Stevie...” The change in Steve’s posture was instantaneously, he gripped Madi’s bum and growled “don’t play dumb baby girl, it doesn’t suit you.” The young woman grinned slightly and pushed back into Steve’s hands, “I don’t know what you mean, Daddy.” Steve’s eyes flashed as he pulled Madi back into him, “keep up that sass and Daddy is gonna punish you Madi, is that what you want?”

Madi felt a flash of arousal at Steve’s words and nodded her head, “I have been naughty today Daddy... I accidentally called Papa ‘Daddy’ earlier.” Steve inhaled sharply, “Tony is not your Daddy baby girl. I think I need to remind you exactly who your Daddy is...” Madi found herself face down on the bed before she was able to blink, “Steve...” she groaned as the soldier ripped her shorts in two, “those were my...” Her words were cut off as the first slap landed on her flesh, right at the top of her thigh. “Excuse me?” Madi bit back her moan and flushed as she realised her mistake, “I’m sorry, Daddy.”. Steve smirked, “I don’t think you are, I reckon fifty blows should teach you a lesson, what d’ya' think sugar?” Madi nodded but Steve wasn’t satisfied and landed another blow on her cheek, “use your words darlin', Daddy doesn’t know what you want other wise.”

Madi took a deep breath before replying, “yes Daddy, fifty will teach me, I promise.” Steve ran his hand down her back sweetly, “that’s a good girl, Daddy likes it when you talk to him sweetheart.” an idea suddenly popped into Steve’s head, “in fact sugar, Daddy likes it so much that you’re gonna count each smack out loud for me, can you do that?” Once Madi had assured him she would count, Steve began her punishment properly. By the time Madi had counted to twenty her arse was bright red and she was moaning the numbers, “t-twen-ty one, twenty t-two, twenty-y f-foooour.” Madi groaned in pleasure as Steve spanked her in quick succession. As Steve reached forty five, the brunette slipped and forgot to count out loud, “I didn’t hear that one sugar,” Steve murmured as Madi just moaned, “Madison, darlin', what’s your colour?” the blonde prompted as Madi still didn’t answer him. “Ye-yellow Da-daddy.”.

His eyes widened as he flipped the young woman over and curled his arms around her, “you should have told me Mads... I’m so sorry.” Madi shook her head and whispered, “it w-was just th-the last o-one Daddy, I promise.” Steve felt relief course through his veins at her words, she’d never withheld things before and he trusted she wasn’t going to start now. The soldier pressed a few chaste kisses to her lips, “let me go get some salve sugar...” Madi shook her head again and cut him off midsentence, “I’m okay Daddy, that can wait ‘til after.” Rolling his eyes Steve chuckled, “I trust you baby girl, but let Daddy make you feel better another way then?” With those words, Steve took her shirt off and began to place kisses and small nips down her neck. By the time he had reached her breasts and had gently taken her nipple into his mouth, Madi was moaning and pushing up into his mouth, “Da-ddy, yes, please Daddy, please.” Smirking, Steve tugged lightly on her nipple before making his way further down her body. 

Her hands tangled in his hair as he paused to dip his tongue into her navel and play with her belly bar, teasing what was about to come. Sensing Madison's growing need, Steve swiftly moved further south, biting sharply at the top of her thigh and revelling in the scream this evoked before he spread her legs and used the flat of his tongue to lick a stripe right from her ass to her clit. The brunette threw her head back into the pillow with force and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Madi mewled at the sensation, “Da-aaaaaddy, oh God, so g-good Daddy.” She continued to praise Steve as he worshiped her cunt with his tongue, alternating between licking broad stripes up her sex and placing open mouthed kisses to her.

Once Madi was tugging on his hair and writhing beneath him, Steve eased two fingers into her core, groaning at the heat surrounding him. Madi let out a throaty growl and tried to roll her hips down, to force more of Steve’s fingers inside of her. Steve chuckled and placed his other arm across her hips to still her before he started slowly massaging her entrance. The brunette’s eyes screwed shut at the stimulation and felt the knot of arousal in her stomach start to fray. “Daddy, I I’m so cl-close, Daddy, please.” Madi was so close to the edge she started trying to roll her hips down onto Steve's fingers again, trying to push them that little bit deeper, a feral need taking over her body, growing with each second that she edged closer and closer to her orgasm.

Steve was desperate to see Madi fall apart himself, so he changed his tactic and pushed his fingers fully into the young woman and crooked them, immediately finding her g-spot. Madi’s back arched off the bed, her eyes screwed shut and screams of Daddy being torn from her throat as Steve insistently rubbed over the ridge inside her and sucked her clitoris into his mouth at the same time. Her orgasm slammed into her and Madi’s thighs tightened around Steve’s head, her eyes rolling back in her head as her body shook with the force of her orgasm. Steve worked her through her orgasm, his mouth never leaving her clitoris until Madi sagged back against the bed, gulping ragged breaths of air into her lungs. “you look breath-taking when you come with my name on your lips little one,” Steve crooned, still working his fingers inside of her. Madi blushed and tried to pull Steve to her, “not done yet sugar, you know what I want.” Madi whimpered that she couldn’t but Steve was having none of it, pushing another finger inside of her and increasing the pressure of his fingers on her g spot. “c’mon sugar, you can do it, squirt those juices for me, coat Daddy’s hand in your come." Madi let out a high squeal and came again, squirting over Steve's hand as her whole body shuddered with the force of her second orgasm.

The soldier brought his hand up to his mouth and made a show of cleaning Madi's juices off of his hand, growling at the taste of her come. "Daddy, please," Madi whimpered, tugging at Steve's arm to bring him closer. The brunette pulled Steve's mouth down to meet hers and moaned at the taste of her own arousal in his mouth. "Turn over, baby girl, now," Steve panted, breaking away from her mouth. Madi choked off a groan and rolled over onto her stomach, she felt Steve's large hands on her hips, pulling her backwards onto her knees. The young woman mewled as Steve quickly pushed his cock into her cunt, a deep grunt reverberating from his chest at the feeling of her squeezing him. "So good baby... So tight 'round my cock sugar," Steve gasped, pulling himself out of her and sliding back home with a quick snap of his hips. The blonde set up a quick brutal pace, pounding into his girlfriend mercilessly. "Da... Oh God. Daddy. So good to me. Lo-love you-u. Please Daddy," Madi garbled into the comforter as Steve made sure to hit her g-spot with every thrust.

Steve traced his hand lightly up Madi's side, dragging his nails over her skin, and wrapped his hand loosely around her throat, "you want Daddy to choke you Mads?" Madi nodded her head frantically and Steve inhaled sharply as her walls clamped down around him at the thought. He flexed his fingers around her throat then pressed down lightly, marvelling at Madi's reaction. The young woman had screamed louder and started sobbing Daddy to the best of her ability as his fingers tightened, until she was no longer able to speak. Steve maintained the pressure against Madi's throat until he detected her heartbeat slowing then released her quickly and brought his palm down against her side and growled, "come, now." Madi's cunt spasmed around Steve as she came again, screaming until her throat was raw. Her own orgasm drew Steve's from him and she felt his cock pulsing inside of her as his seed flooded her womb. Madi whimpered, her body overstimulated, as Steve's orgasm triggered another one of her own.

The blonde gently slipped out of Madi and lowered her body to the bed, before padding over to the bathroom and grabbing a washcloth, towel and some salve. The young woman was dazed enough that she could only moan and flinch away as Steve gently cleaned her up, wiping away their combined arousal and gently spread some salve on her ass. Having disposed of the towels, Steve slipped back into bed, holding a power bar and two bottles of water. "Here sugar," he murmured, pressing the bottle gently to her lips, "drink some of this for me." Madi slowly sipped at the water until the bottle was empty then gratefully took the power bar and wolfed it down in a few bites before curling into Steve's side, "love you Stevie." A small kiss was pressed to her hair, "I love you too sugar." Before too long, Steve felt Madi's breathing even out against his neck as the younger fell into a deep sleep.

"Morning Papa," Madi muttered, stumbling into the kitchen and heading straight for the coffee pot. Tony shot her a weird look before deciding to ask the question that had been bugging him for weeks, "why've you started calling me Papa princess? I've always been Daddy..." Bucky smirked as Steve started to choke on his tea and thumped him on the back, "I've been wondering about that too doll..." Ignoring the glare he was getting from Steve, Bucky stood up to get himself more pancakes, as he passed Madi he whispered to her, "Nice hickey by the way, bet Daddy love's seeing his marks on you." Madi swore blind that coffee did  _not_ spray from her nose at Bucky's comment.


End file.
